Kalistan-Gaduridos War
The Kalistan/Gaduridos War broke out in 2065. It was the result of the territorial lust of the Benevolent Totalitarian Party, a party-in-exile hailing originally from the Gaduridos province of Marligantos where most of their support had been based. Background The situation began when the BTP, once the ruling party of Gaduridos, was unable to regain the executive office after it's first and only term. Frustrated with its political failings, the BTP claimed that the "liberal" Gaduri government was oppressing the people of Marligantos, a region that accounted for over 1/3 of the BTP's seats in the previous three elections. After the government refused to give Marligantos to the BTP, the BTP launched a civil war with their militant group, the Front for the Liberation of the Fatherland (FLF). After bombing the legislative building in Marligantos and destroying it, exiles from the BTP escaped to Kalistan, a nation bordering Gaduridos. The situation deteriorated further when the BTP applied for diplomatic protection in 2060 in Kalistan. Instead of being an onlooker as a normal diplomat should, the BTP quickly naturalized itself and with the National Socialist Reichspartai quickly became close allies. Diplomatic War From 2060 to 2063, a series of laws were enacted to increase the defensive and offensive ability of Kalistan. Gaduridos passed a similar set of laws in retaliation. A cold pallor set over the two countries until the BTP gained the second-most amount of seats in the elections of 2063 (behind the NSR) and gained the presidency. The two forces of the BTP and NSR quickly escalated the conflict, as the BTP constantly threatened Gaduridos. After the administration of Gaduridos publically stated it would not fire unless fired upon, the BTP also promised it "wouldn't fire the first bullet" if a conflict between the two countries were to occur. Breaking a promise The Benevolent Totalitarian Party, after claiming that Gaduridos had insulted "Kalistani Pride" in a heated debate over Marligantos, broke their promise on the war and deployed naval forces into Gaduridos territorial waters, as well as neutral waters with primarily Gaduridos ships controlling the area. The Kalistan ships fired first, beginning a 3-year-long war. The BTP's hands were tied, as the anti-war factions had recently enacted a bill that made it illegal to deploy land-based troops into an enemy country without a 2/3rds Senate vote, a majority that was impossible to gain. A naval war raged in the Sea of Seleya. Ultimately, the BTP outright breached the laws of the land, invading Marligantos and demanding a referendum (under the condition that the citizens be monitored by Kalistani troops). The invasion of the island was repulsed and the battle in the seas did not fair any better for the BTP controlled Kalistani forces. The port city of Azban suffered greatly due to the BTP-FLF's suicidal last stand which resulted in the destruction of the docks district of the city. Ceasefire In 2067, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party suffered massive losses in the Kalistani elections and became the smallest party in the nation. The Libertarian Party of Kalistan led a coalition effort to end the war with the End of Conflicts With Gaduridos bill of February 2068. Addendum In 2099, with the LPK holding the presidency, it proposed a Non-Aggression Treaty with Gaduridos, for a duration of 25 years, to assure such events never happen again. This law entered effect upon May 2100. Category:Gaduridos Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Kalistan